


First Crushes

by M_Lynd



Category: eene, kevedd - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Lynd/pseuds/M_Lynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Edd runs into Kevin at a club near campus, he's surprised to find out that Kevin's been going to the same school. Kevin opens up about his past to Edd and their relationship is put on trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a huge thanks to LadySlytherin for inspiring me to write my first fic with on of her own, Am I More Than You Bargained For Yet. (: Thanks for clicky clicky on my fic. Comments are greatly appreciated either for CONSTRUCTIVE criticism or for love. If people are getting eager for more chapters I will post them faster. At this point I have up to ch 6 finished and plan on posting every week. <3  
> Hope you enjoy and if you dont like it, don't read it. ;)
> 
> Also, I do not own EENE or any of their characters.

CH.1

Home Away From Home

 

Fall semester was coming to a close, in just a month Christmas Holidays were going to be approaching. The weather outside was already chilly, the fall leaves already fallen, littering the ground  with an enjoyable crisp that whispered all over the campus when students were outside getting to their classes, studying, or mingling with their friends. This season always brought Edd into good spirits, despite finals nearing, and his new college friend pestering him almost every chance she got. She loved hearing his unfortunate stories about his (mostly) first dates. Most of the dates he had been on rarely went past the first. “You’ll sadly find that boys our age are interested in mostly just one thing, Leann. Surely, I shouldn’t be surprised to find you know this just as well as I do,” Edd explained to his friend, exasperated. 

Leann was Edd’s closest friend since he left quaint and small Peach Creek in lieu of a bigger, noisier city for the sake of his education, where he had great promise in becoming a marine biologist. She was a fun, and adventurous character, and though this was mostly in contrast to Edd’s character he found it comforting. She reminded him of his childhood best friends Ed and Eddy who were mostly up to no good, just as Leann was. Something that Edd admired in her more was her artistic side, and how educated she was within the subject, not to say she wasn’t in general a very intellectual individual, she truly was but Edd enjoyed being able to talk to someone and _ learn from them _ , something that was rare. He found her stimulating and she kept his interest which surprised him, he expected when he came to college that he would have a hard time making friends since most college freshmen are interested in partying and being reckless. Though Leann did find a lot of joy in coaxing Edd out at night, into clubs, or out to lawn parties at the fraternities but it was never easy.

Smirking over the lip of her coffee mug, Leann gave Edd a look that signaled that she knew what Edd meant all too well concerning the attention span of boys their age. “Edd, you have to keep dating though, what else is supposed to keep my mind off these ridiculous exams! Who knew wanting to be a curator would require so much work!? MATH?! WHY DO I NEED MATH?!” She palmed her face dramatically, keeping her mischevious eyes on Edd. 

“Well, I’m glad my misfortunes bring entertainment to someone! They are not to be found so enjoyable to me whilst they are happening.” He said, frustrated, but in good fun.  Edd knew his bad luck with dating made for some very comedic stories, he just found it difficult for him to get over the embarrassment of most of them. This is to say, most people would be embarrassed if they’d be on a date where the guy’s  _ girlfriend  _ showed up yelling at the two boys at the dinner table, throwing inappropriate language at them and horrid names at Edd. This wasn’t even one of the worst ones. There was the time Edd had reluctantly agreed to meeting a date at a bar and had been thrown-up on, a time when he ended up having to pay for the entire evening (which Edd didn’t mind) when the guy gave the ‘I Forgot my wallet’ excuse and continued to order the most expensive items on the menu and sit on his phone silently the entire time they were at dinner. Once he thought he’d actually liked an outgoing, confident guy who rode a fancy bike and they’d been on two or three dates when the boy had invited Edd to his apartment which he nervously accepted, but on arrival had found an apartment smelling of weed, and dog shit, and a complete mess. When offered a seat on the futon littered with dirty laundry Edd simply replied “I am quite alright where I am, thank you,” and left the apartment soon after, muttering “Messy, messy, messy” as he closed the door behind him. 

“I am officially pulling my attention away from all of these dating applications.” He said waving his phone flippantly in the air. “Firstly, it is far too much to keep up with when there are so many options. Secondly, none of the dates I have ever acquired via these  _ apps _ ,” he exclaimed raising up his hands and making air quotes with his fingers, “have gone well. I plan to stick to the old fashioned style of dating from this point forward. When I meet someone I find interesting, that will be it, no more of this blind dating.”

“Fiiiine, Edd,” Leann muttered drawing out her voice. Leann was a very animated speaker and Edd always found her amusing to listen to. “This only means you'll have to be coming out with me more often then. I HAVE GOT TO get you laid,” she threw a pointed look at Edd waiting for the color in his cheeks to turn pink and for him to tightly shut his eyes trying to ward off his embarrassment. “Maybe you’ll even meet someone tonight at the club, the old fashioned way.” she joked. 

“I hardly see the point in attending a gay club, Leann, it is not likely you will meet a male suitor for yourself there. I am not nearly as interested in finding someone as you are. I am in no rush, I am perfectly fine not dating again for any extended period of time.”

“I think it’d really do you some good to loosen up, I mean what happened with Justin was shitty. I just want you to have a good time, buddy.” Leann was saying this all in good fun as she reached across the table and patted Edd on the shoulder.

“Pushing me to ‘get laid’ as you refer to it as, will not push what happened with Justin out of my mind. Seeing as I was not ready to be with Justin in that way I fail to see what makes you think I would be ready with some stranger.” Edd was getting frustrated with her, he didn’t like when she pushed him so much. In fact, it was because of her he had been on all of those dates that failed miserably. She was always bringing up Justin. He was a boy Edd had dated for a while. Their relationship had just ended a month ago or so (Yes, all of those horrible first dates had actually happened over the course of a month). 

Justin was a very experienced person in the way of sexual relationships, where Edd was not. The furthest he had gone with any boy being heavy kissing, and going nowhere with any girl. Justin was like most young boys and did not have any desire to wait for their relationship to become serious to jump into bed with Edd. He was never pushy, or unkind, but he expressed this desire frequently, and Edd always answered him with poise that he was not ready for that. He wanted it to mean something special to him. He wanted there to be connection there that he simply didn’t share with Justin. He liked Justin enough, he thought he was incredibly cute, being so tall, with freckles, a boyish style, and pretty hazel eyes. That, sadly was all he really cared for about the boy, they never had very deep conversations, he didn’t feel very comfortable either, never felt like he could open up to Justin about his feelings and his life before college, which was important to him. 

Leann knew this about Edd and humbly apologized, she was only trying to pick fun, and explained that she really did hope Edd would find someone he could fall for. “You’re never going to find him though, unless you put yourself out there and sitting in coffee shops with me all day, or in your dorm counting ant tunnels isn’t going to get you there,” she pushed the conversation back into a light atmosphere, she knew that Edd could get impatient with her careless attitude sometimes and had to remind him often that she really did care for the boy. “I will quit pushing,” she promised, raising her hands up in defeat, “so long as you still come out with me!” She batted her eyelashes at him and pushed out her lower lip, making a pouty face so as to convince Edd he had to come along. 

“Fine, Leann I will go with you. Although I do still wonder what good going to the gay club is going to do for you.”

“Honey, those drag queens are FABULOUS!” She laughed pulling the boy up from their table in the college cafe to lead him to their dorm building to start getting ready for the evening.


	2. What A Small, Small World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting Ch2 in the same day to get the story going bc nothing intense happens until ch 4.  
> Enjoy!

CH. 2  
What A Small, Small World

Leann walked out of her bathroom after Edd let himself into her dorm room, messy and cluttered with unfinished paintings and all sorts of art supplies, being careful not to messy himself on any undried paint.   
“What do you think, Edd? Looking good enough to draw the eye of even a gay man?!” She alluded to herself in a full length mirror and turned back around to look at Edd with expectant eyes.   
She was a very dark girl, with skin the color of chocolate and hair just a few shades darker, caramel colored highlights through out the mess of elegant curly q wisps that framed her narrow face. She was wearing an olive green corset top that hugged her thin frame well, and a rich plum pencil skirt that accentuated her hips, and her long legs. She was a very tall girl, but wasn’t afraid to wear heels, she didn’t mind making men intimidated of her height. She claimed it made it easier to sort out the nasty, close minded men who feared for their manhood at the thought of a girl being as tall or taller than them. She had very pretty hazel eyes that were almond shaped and she also liked to exaggerate that in the way she did her make up. Leann hardly did anything plain and liked to be dramatic in as many ways as possible. Edd, of course, didn’t notice many of these details, but was no idiot when it came to noticing when a girl was beautiful. He told her so with a warm smile, showing her the gap in between his teeth with the turn of his lips.   
“Edd, I don’t think you realise just how cute you are! Anyone would be lucky to have you!” Edd blushed at this, as it reminded him that they met because Leann had the courage to approach him at their freshman orientation the summer before their freshman year and ask him on a date, as confident as she ever was. When he had told her he was gay, she laughed richly and apologized and said the offer for coffee still stood if they saw each other at school, which they did.   
“Do you think I look okay? I’m trying something new with this bow tie.”   
Leann knew it was because he’d been watching this show called Doctor Who and it was very popular amongst nerds and geeks alike. Edd often found himself frustrated over the shows absurd scientific suggestions, but he still found it hilarious. She smiled to herself and looked him up and down. She loved the way he dressed, often quite fancy for everyday wear but always looked appropriately dressed down by his black beanie which hung off of the back of his head in a stylish way, peaks of his sleek black hair around the edges. He wore it every day.   
Tonight he was dawning faded gray skinny jeans, paired with a dark blue button down cuffed at his elbows, underneath a green and blue argyle styled sweater vest, complemented by the neon green bowtie he was wearing, and completed with sleek black puma tennis shoes. She often explained to him that something like vans or converse would look much better with his style and he always argued back about how important the arch support was for your feet, improving his argument with statistics about feet and leg pain caused by this or that style of shoe, which she answered with an eye roll frequently. She wasted no time with this sentiment tonight. “You look adorable, Edd. That color really makes the blue in your eyes pop!” She smiled at him, being so thankful that she had made such a good friend out of him. “Let’s get going!”

\------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived on the scene at 11 pm, much later than Edd would ever be out on a weekday. It was a popular club in the city, even for a gay club, it was still one he heard most people talk about visiting. He was surprised by how many straight girls he heard chatter about this club, never understanding fully what straight people would gather in a gay club for, but he always decided it didn’t much matter to him.   
Leann led him through to the drinks bar holding his hand so as not to lose him in the crowd. She ordered two shots, flashing her fake ID at the cute blonde behind the counter, and a wink in Edd’s direction. She offered one of the shots to Edd but he answered with an abstaining look. He never never or used any substances like that. Even the few times he had been to a therapist about his mild OCD (when it got especially bad) he woud refuse medicine and decide to talk through whatever was making his episodes worse. Not to mention how germ and bacteria ridden all of the cups and straws must have been, THEY DIDN’T EVEN USE GLOVES WHEN HANDLING THE STRAWS! She shrugged at him and tossed the drink back one after the other, screwing her face up after them for a second. Edd usually laughed or rolled his eyes at this, perplexed why someone would partake in something that was as uncomfortable as this seemed. He’d rarely ever bring the question up, it was useless with how loud it was in the building.   
He could feel the bass from the music rippling through the floor and the bodies bouncing everywhere on the dance floor. Leann cocked her head to the side, gesturing to the mass of bodies on the floor bumping and jumping together. Edd put one hand up in objection and shook his head no, to which Leann shrugged again and made her way to the floor. Edd didn’t mind, he didn’t want to hold her back from having fun, he just had no interest in being amongst so many sweaty people.   
He made his way upstairs to the balcony overlooking the club where he usually went so he could keep an eye on his friend and make sure she was safe. Careful not to touch the rails with his hands he looked over the floor, smiling his gap toothed smile, even if he didn’t care for being apart of the dancing, he certainly did love to watch it. It reminded him of a school of fish, unconsciously moving in sync, baited by the waves persuading them into rhythm. When he spotted Leann he giggled to himself bringing his hands up over his mouth like he almost always did when he laughed. She was dancing with a girl, grinding her backside all over the stranger. He really thought Leann was peculiar for being so confident no matter where she was or what was happening. It was so unlike many people in their age group.   
Edd watched for probably fifteen minutes laughing here or there at his friend, or getting anxious when he might lose her in the crowd for a second.Suddenly, the current boom of music halted and someone announced to the club that the drag show would be starting after the next song. He watched as groups of people broke up to get refreshments or group back up with their friends, like Leann. He watched her head up the stairs when he witnessed her knock shoulders with a very tall boy in a green hoodie and backwards baseball cap, and almost losing her balance. Immediately he steadied her by catching her waist. He watched them make polite exchanges and Leann getting very excited about something they were saying, he could only see the backside of the boy but looked so familiar. It couldn’t be who he thought it was… there was no way it could be him.   
“What was your interaction with that boy about?” Edd shouted into Leann’s ear to be heard over the music.   
“OH!” She hollered back with a huge smile.”He almost knocked me over on accident. I thought he was super cute and super nice the way he apologized for walking into me! He felt so bad! I told him to find me in the showroom, I was coming to find you!”   
Nervously Edd asked, “Did you get his name?!”  
“I think he said it was Devan?” she answered eyeing her friend quizzically.   
Edd was relieved, even if it was a weird coincidence that it was such a close name to Kevin. Kevin was the first boy Edd ever had a crush on, he lived pretty much across from Edd in the cul de sac and was known to be the hot shot in town who bullied his friends often, and even though he wasn’t so mean to Edd he would be nervous to run into his childhood bully here, afraid he’d get bullied all over again for being gay. He realized almost immediately that running into Kevin at a gay bar, probably meant that Kevin wouldn't bully him for being gay. It still made him nervous.   
He had already come out his senior year of high school, with support from all of his friends, and warm love from his parents. He only got a little bit of hard time from a few people at school, but it was nothing too bad. Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf had all already graduated and moved on. Rolf went back to his home country to live with his grandparents and take over their farm, Nazz went to school somewhere distant, but always came back on Holidays, and Kevin had went away to school somewhere else and usually came back for holidays too. None of the three were in town when Edd came out to all of his neighbors, and he didn’t know if it ever came up again if they came back in town, and wasn’t sure how Kevin would react, Nazz he was sure would be cool about it because of her aloof personality, he imagined Rolf would find it strange being so old fashioned as he was raised, but not rude or judgmental. He just hated the thought of being bullied by the boy that made him realise he was gay, for being gay. It seemed like a cruel joke.   
“You alright Edd?!” Leann shouted, getting Edd’s attention back. He had floated off into space deep in his thoughts about the past.   
“OH! Yes I am quite alright, thank you. I just got lost in thought. That boy looked very familiar!” Again, Leann shrugged and lead Edd by the hand to the show.   
Leann loud, and boisterous the whole time, waved bills in front of Edd in the first row by the stage, laughed at how red Edd’s face got everytime a Queen came up to him kissing Leann or him on the cheek and taking the bill from Leanns hand, and winking at Edd. When the song ended he turned to Leann to ask her to stop when he realised that she had turned around, her attention in a conversation. He turned his body around, interested in what was happening, greeted by the site of who indeed happened to be his childhood crush, and immediately went redder than he had been all night.   
Shocked, the red hair boy went just as red beneath his freckled face, and his sharp green eyes went wide as he grew a very wide, very bright smile, “DOUBLE D!” He shouted throwing an arm out and giving Edd a half hug as he nervously chuckled.   
“Salutations Kevin. Iit has been a very long time, hasn’t it?” Edd was so embarrassed he could barely look up at the taller boy.   
“Who is double d!?” Leann questioned to Edd, “And I thought your name was Devan?!” She turned to Kevin now.  
Kevin looked anxiously at Double D. “Uh, Leann.. Uh.. I- I am Double D. I’ve told you about how my friends from home were named Ed and Eddy.. Well everyone called me Double D to stray away from the confusion of all three Edwards being friends..” He looked up at her.  
She looked at Edd, surprised but not faltered, she was too confident. “Oh!” she laughed and looked back to Kevin,”I had no idea!”  
“Yeah,” Kevin smiled as he pulled his hand up to his neck, a nervous habit Edd noticed then he still hadn’t broken. “I said back there when I knocked you over that my name was Kevin!” He had started shouting at Leann because the loud music had started to boom through the showroom again.   
“Let’s go outside to talk!” Leann suggested, actively pointing to her ear, signaling she couldn’t hear over the music and before either boy could answer, she turned on her heels and walked toward the back exit. Without given a choice they both glanced at each other, shrugged helplessly and followed after her. 


	3. Double D and the Double Hottie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided on posting twice a week. Once on Monday and once on Thursday. It's late in the day, practically Friday, and I am very sorry for being late on my first day. I've been doing other work as well as my hourly job this week and couldn't get to posting until now. 
> 
> The story is going great!   
> This chapter is pretty small, probably one of the smallest chapters with nothing really happening. If you want a new chapter sooner than Monday all you have to do is ask! 
> 
> Thank you!

CH. 3  
Double D and The Double Hottie!

“I cannot believe that you had never told me about him!” Leann gasped over lunch the next day. Surprisingly perky, considering how much she drank, Edd had expected her to be hungover and hoped to avoid her prying.   
“Well, I- Uh, I never thought it so important. He was only my neighbor.”   
“Edd! He is such a hottie! I can’t believe it! If he weren’t gay I would SO ask him out!”  
“Leann, just because he was at a gay bar doesn’t mean he is is gay. We have no evidence to bring forth a reliable deduction.” He said it so surely, like there was no possibility of it. He was the school hottie, a jock, the popular guy. No way was he gay. What about Nazz, they always seemed like they had a thing!  
“Oh, he’s gay alright! He was ogling over you the entire night! He couldn’t even help himself.”  
“Pease, Leann, you are being absurd.”  
“EDD! He was such a confident and nice boy when he talked to me, so polite! But when he talked you he was so nervous, and warm… always elbowing you when he made a joke or reference to your old neighborhood!” She was ecstatic over the idea.   
Edd thought she was absolutely losing her mind. “Gee, I don’t know Leann, I- uh I just don’t know about that. We grew up together I am sure that is all it was.”  
“Please!” She was practically hollering in comparison to Edd’s low and quiet voice. “If that were the case, he wouldn’t have been so anxious towards you!”  
“Oh,” he was being so soft spoken. “He probably was embarrassed to have been caught in the gay club by someone from Peach Creek.. I am sure that is all that it was.” He said it as if he were trying to convince himself.  
Leann threw her palms flat onto the table, vibrating her spoon on the wooden surface. “Edd! OH MY GOD! You like him!!!! You are never this quiet when talking to me?! And the stutter? Where did that come from? Quit being ridiculous! He likes you too!”  
Edd was breaking down, closer and closer to giving Leann the truth she already knew. “How can you be so sure?” He said quietly to the table, too embarrassed to look at Leann.   
“He gave you his number and asked for yours!” She persuaded Edd, she was determined to get him to see it this way, she didn’t have a doubt in her mind that what she had thought was happening between them was really happening.   
“You don’t suggest he might just want to catch up with me?” Edd was so anxious about the idea, he had no reason to believe that Kevin would give him any sort of thought in that way. They grew up together? Surely Kevin would have noticed Edd’s obvious crush on him when they were younger…  
“No, Edd, He likes you! I can tell.”  
“Well, the truth is Leann, that he so happens to be the..uh.. well, the first crush I ever had.” He said quickly the blood in his body rushing to his face as he kept eye contact with his sandwich beneath him. “Back in the cul de sac he always teased me and my friends. I guess bullied would be a much better synonym for teased. They deserved it though, they did like to give him a hard time. I always did suspect that it was because Kevin’s father owned the jawbreaker shop in town, it was really quite popular. All of the kids in the neighborhood loved it.”  
“You had a crush on your bully?! Geez, buddy, this just keeps getting better! You are drawn to disastrous dating!” She laughed half heartedly. Leann didn’t really want to poke too much fun at Edd, she’d never seen him like this before. He was always very poised and collected. Edd must have really liked this boy.  
“Oh, he wasn’t so mean to me. He did often refer to me as Dork, or Double Dork, but never said it in a way that seemed chastising. He was usually much nicer to me than my two friends, always greeting me when he saw me about, whether I was with them or not. The idea that he has taken a liking to me in the way you suggest is ridiculous, Leann. Absurd. He and a neighborhood girl, Nazz, always seemed to have hit it off. I bet they’re together now.” Edd wasn’t ready to let himself be vulnerable to the possibility of Kevin's infatuation with him, it would be too disheartening to find that he was being just as silly as he thought he was.   
“You wait and see, if you don’t text him, he’ll be texting you soon.” She had that mischievous smirk on her face as she peered at Edd over her coffee cup as she finished it off, as she does so often. Her confidence in the matter filled Edd up with so much hope that it terrified him. He had never been so nervous or hopeful about another boy like this before. He was afraid to hold onto this hope because he was sure it would only end in disappointment. 


	4. It's A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add the next chapter because the last one wasn't enough and this is where it starts getting steamy!
> 
> Enjoy!

  1. 4



It’s A Date

 

It had been two weeks since he had seen the red haired boy. He had found out when they ran into eachother at the club that Kevin was going to this very school. Edd wondered why he had never seen him around before. He rationalized to himself that it was because it was a very large school with plenty of students and it wouldn’t be too insane of a thought that they hadn’t ran into each other on campus, after all it was only the first semester of the year. 

What puzzled Edd even more was that all of his friends back home knew where Edd was going to school. He didn’t understand why no one had told him that Kevin went here too, or why he never heard Kevin mention this school when they all talked about to colleges they were going off to before they graduated. This happened to be one of the schools Edd had always wanted to go to, and brought it up to his older friends when the subject came up but no one mentioned going here. It would have been nice to have been able to look up a friend when he got here. Kevin would have been a great help in getting Edd around the campus, seeing as he graduated a year prior to Edd he was bound to be able to give Edd good direction. 

He looked up from his book at the sound of the professor announcing the end of class and to pack up their things and to be ready for the test at the beginning of next week to prepare them for their finals. This was his last class of the week, Speech class.  _ I never knew that there would be so much to a speech class, other than giving speeches. So many terms…  _ Edd thought to himself as he packed his things and tossed his bag over his shoulder. 

He fished his phone out from his jean pocket and turned it back on, he was always very respectful to his professors and kept his phone off during classes. He didn’t really expect to have any messages and went to palm it back into his pocket when he heard the familiar, “ding!” Expecting it to be Leann trying to get up to her usual weekend shenanigans, he sighed and pulled the bright screen up to his face and about threw his phone when he saw the little bubble pop across his screen that read “Kevin.” Edd put the phone back into his pocket without even reading it and walked briskly to his dorm room with his elbows out from his sides. 

When in the privacy of his own room,  _ thank god he had gotten a private one and didn’t have to worry about a roommate (this was of course, other than the company of Jim the Cactus),  _ Edd took his shoes off right by the door of his room and placed on his slippers, he emptied the books from his bag to his bookshelf dedicated to school books (separate from several others ranging in separate shelves for Auto Biographies, Fantasy, Scholar Studies, Famous Literature, and Comic Books), placed his empty bag on his coat rack by his desk, and went to the window. He sat down on the stool there and watched out the window trying to calm his nerves, and pondering on what Leann had kept insisting, “He will text you Edd, just wait.” 

Edd had completely lost whatever hope he had about the boy’s possible interest in Edd after three days. That was a thing, right? If you gave your number to someone they were meant to get in touch with you within three days if they were in fact interested. Why had Kevin waited two weeks? To Edd the only reason was that he had been right all along and Kevin did not like Edd the way Leann was sure he did. 

Positive that he had found the truth and accepted it, a little disappointed, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and opened Kevin’s message.

 

K: Hey DD! Been waiting for ur text, what r u doing tomorrow night? I had reservations @ a restaurant and my plans were canceled. would u like 2 go w me? We really need 2 catch up! :)

 

He sighed at how easily he had let Leann get his hopes up. Of course Kevin was not interested in Edd. He had a plans with someone else and Edd was merely a second choice. They were just childhood friends who had run into each other. Edd wouldn’t admit to anyone other than himself that he was sad to know this truth, he had wished he would have a chance with Kevin

. 

E: Salutations, Kevin! I send my apologies for not reaching out to you sooner. Being as it is Finals Week I have been very preoccupied with my studies. Also I send my apologies that your previous plans have been canceled, however I thank you and accept your invitation to dinner tomorrow. I would greatly enjoy catching up with an old friend. 

 

K: Awesome! I look forward to it, dork! U even text like a dork! lol! :) meet at the library entrance @ 7?

 

E: That sounds splendid, Kevin! I will meet you at the agreed upon time and location. I look forward to it. 

 

Edd had moved to his bed, laid on top of the neatly made sheets, sat his phone down beside of him, a pain aching in his heart. He sighed audibly and clamped his hand over his eyes thinking about 2 weekends ago when he had seen Kevin for the first time in a year. 

Kevin was wearing that bright green hoodie he was so fond of. Growing up Kevin always had similar green hoodies, he wasn’t sure why but even when Kevin would grow out of his old ones he would usually buy a new fitting one right away. This had to have been a new one for Kevin had filled out in his shoulders, they were wider now. Kevin was still lean, as he had always been, of course not as thin and lanky as Edd was, but lean and tall. Edd couldn't really tell how Kevin had looked underneath the hoodie, but was sure was as muscular as ever, defined in _ all the right spots.  _ “Stop it!” Edd muttered to himself, he did not think it would be appropriate to be thinking of his  _ friend  _ this way. 

He remembered that the green on Kevin's hoodie matched the bright green of his eyes almost perfectly. Edd had never seen someone with eyes so green, and had always favored this in Kevin’s looks. His hair was a little longer than what it usually was(shaved and short all the way around his head but for the top) with peaks of the orange-red hair coming of the fire-truck red hat he was wearing, pieces coming out of the the front, that was meant to be the back, of the hat and wisping upward in a messy fashion. Edd liked this look on Kevin, thinking that it framed his square jaw line well. Especially when he smiled and all of the freckles lifted with his cheeks to slightly squint his eyes. Edd loved the way that Kevin’s whole face came to life when Kevin smiled. 

Edd was reminiscing on summer days when Kevin spent most of his time outside, working on his motorbike or playing catch with any of the other kids in the cul de sac. He remembered how this always made Kevin’s face even more decorated with freckles. Edd thought about how he would take his shirt off rain or shine if he was too hot from the summer heat. It made Edd’s face flush, but his face wasn’t the only place blood was rushing on Edd’s body. 

“Ding!” 

Edd groaned uncomfortably, and ignored his phone telling him that someone had messaged him, and knowing that it was probably the boy infecting Edd’s thoughts made Edd more disgruntled. He was frustrated. From experience Edd knew there was only two ways to get rid of the feeling that was taking over his body: The first being sleep, and since it was only 4 pm, there was no way Edd was going to be able to rest his mind or body enough to do that. He was going to have to opt for the second option. Embarrassed by how his own mind had betrayed him, Edd shifted in his bed uncomfortably, palming at his groin, rubbing up and down. He let out at a grunt as his cock stood to full attention. 

He knew this was going to be messy, and when he could help it Edd prefered to avoid a mess. He shifted in the bed, and walked to his desk and peaked in the drawer where he kept things he’d prefer people didn’t see laying about. Reaching into the drawer he pulled out a condom, and a strange shaped toy. It was a transparent pink or red, curved slightly and decorated with beads all along its shaft. It was thin and small at the tip, but it got thicker near the base and as did the beads that dawned it. As he closed the drawer he realized he almost forgot lubrication and rolled his eyes at himself as he grabbed it from the drawer as well. 

Edd laid back down on the bed after removing his jeans and boxer briefs and folded them over the stool by the window. His thoughts went back to Kevin and times they had all gone swimming together and the way that even at 17 Kevin had started growing facial hair.. and how.. down  _ there  _ was a strawberry blonde trail of hair from his bellybutton disappearing behind the top of his yellow trunks. You could only tell if you looked closely enough, what made it a little easier to see was that Kevin was usually bronzed with a golden tan during the summers they spent in Peach Creek. 

He heaved a deep breath from his chest and brought his knees up into the air, resting his feet flat on his bed. Reaching down his body fleeting images of Kevin’s bright smile pricked Edd’s mind as he skirted his index finger in small circles over his hole. Edd pushed his finger passed his entrance wondering what it would be like to be completely full with Kevin, what Kevin would do to Edd, or what Kevin would let Edd do to him. Edd wasn’t new to what he was doing to himself. When he was 16 and realized his feelings for other boys, he did his research, 

He had two fingers into himself, low humming noises dancing behind his throat. Moving in and out he had three fingers filling him now, pushing in deep and hooking his fingers looking for that spot that made his dick jerk and his muscles ache for a release. It felt so good and he imagined Kevin’s freckled face looking up at him, imagined Kevin filling him full as pulled the condom over his shaft, he slicked up his pink toy and started pushing into himself. Edd let those grumbles shutter passed his lips now, groaning with pleasure. 

As he worked his instrument of pleasure with one hand, he reached down and grasped his balls with the other gently squeezing and pulling. He liked teasing himself and taking his time, letting the pressure build thick in his cock. He felt himself getting close to boiling over and grabbed his dick stroking it fast, harsh grunts pushing over his tongue without permission to be let out. He was a pot boiling over, hot, and quick, a final “Fuck!”escaping his mouth as his body pushed forward, his torso shooting up from the bed. 

“Language, Edd…” He chastised himself, when the fog in his head started clearing. Feeling embarrassed about the way he just thought about Kevin without his permission. He walked himself across the room and cleaned himself up, putting his lube up in the drawer and his toy in his toiletry bag to be cleaned while he was in the shower. “Messy, messy, messy..” he mumbled as he dressed himself again, gathering clean clothes to take to the showers with him. He looked over the room before leaving and remembered the “ding!” he had heard before he helped himself to thoughts of Kevin and went to check it. As he brought the screen to his face, his heart felt like it was going to explode, he didn’t know how to feel about what he read on his screen. 

  
K: ok, its a date, double dork! ;p


	5. Crushers' Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So its Monday, which means a new Chapter! I really appreciate everyone's Kudos and Bookmarks! Thank you so much! I'd really enjoy some comments too though, don't be shy! :P 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> We're almost to the end. I have up to Ch 8 finished and then from there we'll have 10 chapters to our story. Ch 8 and 9 are going to be special!

CH. 5  
Crushers’ Anonymous

When Edd showed Leann the collection of messages from Kevin, she was absolutely giddy. She hugged Edd tightly, bouncing up and down. She wasn’t but an inch or two taller than him, where Kevin must have been 3 or 4 the other night. “Eeeh! I told you Edd! I told you he liked you!” She was screeching, this was not what she expected when Edd knocked on her door. “What are you going to wear?! Oh! It doesn’t matter, you’ll look fabulous!” She wasn’t giving Edd any room to talk, let alone answer her questions, he was betting she was more excited than him.   
“I’m still not sure if he was joking, Leann! Oh God, I’m going to be sick!” He held his stomach when she stepped back from him.  
“You okay, Edd? You aren’t nervous are you? I’ve never seen you nervous before a date, you always seem so bored about the idea.” She held Edd at arms length now, eyeing him over suspiciously.   
“I just feel so nervous about going out with Kevin, Leann! Why in the world would he like me!?”   
Leann smiled at Edd sweety, “Oh, Edd! You do not see what everyone else sees! You are such a good looking boy, more than that you are so kind, and smart.” She rubbed his arms kindly, urging him to meet her eyes.   
With a sad expression he met her eyes, surprised to see how much she meant what she had just said. Still nervous to expect too much from Kevin, because what if he had been joking. “Thank you for being such a kindred friend, Lee,” He would call her that in small but sentimental moments, feeling that nicknames were such an intimate gesture.”I really do appreciate your friendship, and I am glad to have it in this still new place. You know I love you, right?”  
“Well, of course I do.” She smiled big at him, pulling him in for a hug, “I love you too, DOUBLE D!” She said jokingly, messing his beanie on top of his head. Pulling away with that smirk Edd was so accustomed too.   
It was approaching 10 pm, and Edd was starting to feel sleepy, so he said his pleasantries to Leann and headed back to his dorm for the night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was 20 minutes until 7 pm and Edd was getting a last look at himself in the mirror before he headed out. He had decidedly put on a red button down, with a looser purple cardigan over top of it. He thought that black skinny jeans would probably be his best choice, with his black and white tennis shoes. He carefully placed his beanie onto his head, making sure it was hanging off the back of his head stylishly. He slipped his phone and wallet into his back pockets and headed for the door grabbing his bag on his way out.  
As he approached the library he saw Kevin turned away from him, facing the glass doors. It appeared to Edd that he was straightening his blue tie over top of his orange button down, and fidgeting with its cuffs. Edd’s attention skimmed over the rest of his outfit, noting the black slacks he was wearing. Edd thanked the designer for making a perfect size for Kevin, they weren’t tight but they were tight enough, Edd noted that Kevin had a very round butt, and thick calves from all of the sports he played. Already blushing Edd jumped when he noticed that Kevin had already spotted him in the glass’s reflection. Kevin just smiled at Edd as he turned around, scratching at the back of his neck.   
“I am way under dressed! Kevin, why didn’t you tell me the attire would be formal?! I am so embarrassed!”   
“Aye, Double D,” Kevin cooed softly, reaching to touch Edd’s shoulder. “You look great, really! What you're wearing is perfect. You always dress formal no matter the occasion so I figured it didn’t need mentioning.”   
“Well, you always dress so casual I figured I should dress down some with this cardigan, maybe I should go put it back! Do we time before the reservations?” asked Double D in a quiet panic.  
“Honestly, you really look great.” He tipped Double D’s chip up with his knuckle, bringing the shorter boy’s electric blue eyes to his. “I think I’m the one dressed wrong here. I dressed so formal because I didn’t want to look like a slouch next to you!” Kevin laughed hoarsely. “I think we look great together.” he said turning to look at their reflections standing side by side. Smiling at Edd’s reflection.   
Edd didn’t know what to say, Kevin was being so sweet, and he actually took the time to think about what he should wear to compliment Edd’s clothes? If Leann were here right now, she’d be cooing over them. This convinced Edd that in fact, maybe this was going to be a date, and he returned Kevin’s smile in the reflection.   
At dinner Edd was shocked to see where they were eating. It was a very nice resturant. One that only took reservations 2 weeks in advance. He still felt very underdressed and nervously kept his arms around himself as they were seated at a small table.   
After their order was taken Edd started at Kevin. “Kevin, I am grateful for your invitation here! Oh my,” Edd exclaimed looking around at the high ceilings that reminded him of the Sistine Chapel, that he had learned about from Leann.”Whoever canceled on you, I do feel sorry for them!” He finished, his eyes landing on Kevin, sitting across the table.   
He greeted Kevin’s gaze with a toothy smile, and immediately Kevin couldn’t help but smile right back at the adorable boy across from him. “Well, I guess I should be honest with you, Double D,” bringing his hand up to palm the back of his neck, rubbing up the back of his neck, waiting to feel the bill of his hat he forgot he wasn’t wearing. “I didn’t actually have any plans tonight that got canceled…” He looked nervously at Edd, waiting for a response.  
“But Kevin, whatever could you mean?”   
“Well, I actually made these reservations the night after I saw you out. You have to pay for these reservations, and I knew that if I put the money for it down, I wouldn’t chicken out of asking you out…” He was talking pretty quietly, careful not to lock eyes with Edd. His freckled cheeks going red. Again, he waited for a response from Edd, but he didn’t get one. Quietness hung in the air for a few moments when Kevin started again,quickly and panicky ”I’m so sorry if this is so forward, I had just assumed.. because..you were in that club…. and your friend.. with the drag queens.. oh my god, Edd, I am so sorry!” He exclaimed shoving his face into his hands.  
Edd was so shocked to hear “Edd” come from Kevin's mouth instead of the many nicknames he had for him that he sat quiet for a moment more. “Wait, Kevin!” He said quickly when he saw that Kevin had started to stand, “You were right in your assumptions about my sexuality. I’m sorry to have worried you. I am just shocked by your sudden admittance of your intentions. This is not what I expected. I would never have thought you twere gay.” He blinked at Kevin who was able to look up at Edd now.   
“Really? After all those times?” He asked but when Edd replied with a confused look, he waved his hand motioning to forget the question. “Well yeah, I’m gay, Edd.” He chuckled, relieved. “I just have to ask you one question if we’re going to continue this.. date..okay?  
“Ask away, Kevin.” Edd said happily. He was also relieved and very giddy to have heard Kevin say again that this was a date, his heart fluttering.   
Kevin cleared his throat and a serious look came upon him that made Edd nervous again. “Well, you can’t mention this to anyone back home, okay? No one knows about me.. being gay, I haven’t told anyone. In fact, it’s sort of why I am here. I didn’t go to school last year, Double D. I went to live with this girl I met online.” Again, his hand was at his neck. “I made the plans to go to school there with her.. I never even got into the second semester. I lied to my Dad about going to school and it being hard so he would keep sending me money, until he found out and brought me back home.”  
“Kevin, I am sorry, but I don’t understand what that has to do with being gay. Did you say you lived with a girl!?” Edd asked, confused and feeling sorry for the boy across from him who looked really troubled.   
Kevin sighed trying to keep himself steady without ruining the entire date he was so excited for. “Yeah, as in we were dating. Well, she had a brother. He lived with us there. I mean, it was also kind of a party house. We were always drinking. Well, I’ve know I was gay for a really long time now, Edd, but I had never acted on it until then. We would steal kisses when she wasn’t looking. So upset with myself for how I was treating her and pissed off because I didn’t want to be gay then, I started drinking more and more. It got out of hand. That's when I dropped out and lied about it so my Dad would send me more money, so I could keep affording the booze.” He was trying to get through the story quickly, but Edd could tell it was difficult for him. “Well, one day she walked in on me and her stupid fucking brother making out, that was all, and she told my Dad about how I quit school and was forming a drinking problem. She only left out the part about her brother because I begged her to, on my hands and knees. My Dad brought me home, put me in rehab and I got out a few weeks before classes started here. He said he’d give me one last chance at a school away from home. My Dad can’t know I’m gay, Edd, I don’t know what he will think of me. So no one at home can know now either.” He finished with a big sigh, and a questioning smile, that also seemed to be an apology for how much he had just laid on Edd.   
“Oh my, Kevin, that is quite a lot. You are okay now though, right?” Edd eyed Kevin worriedly.   
“Yeah, I’m fine Double D,” Kevin was happy that the boy was worried about him and not put off by his story. “I was honest about myself in that program, because of patient confidentiality I knew they couldn’t tell my Dad anything except if I was well or not. They showed me how to accept myself. Which wasn’t really that hard, I was just scared of what it meant for my life. I always thought I should be the typical jock, ya know? That definitely didn’t include being gay. My alcohol abuse wasn’t as much of a dependency as it was a way for me to let go. And well, I did that on my own now without the shit, so I’m right as rain!” He beamed at Edd and flipped a coin his way.   
Edd caught it, chuckling at the change in Kevin’s mood from serious to playful. Edd eyed the coin and saw that it had a big number 10 on it, and smiled up at Kevin when he realized what it was. “This is your tenth month clean chip! Very good, Kevin!”  
“Sure is, Dork!” Kevin laughed reaching back for the chip, when their food arrived.   
After they had begun their meal and they had been chatting lightly about their classes and the finals they had already completed, and again fell silent for a moment, Kevin reached his foot over to where Edd’s feet were under the table and lightly grazed Edd’s shin, causing an immediate reaction from Edd who responded with wide eyes sharply gazing at Kevin in shock. “So... “ Kevin started, “Is it okay then, if you don't tell anyone at home about us? Or this?” Kevin quickly corrected, he didn’t want to sound too presumptuous about implying an ‘us.’ He wasn’t even sure if Edd liked him the way he hoped.   
Edd’s face was still bright red from the physical touch from Kevin’s foot in such a flirtatious manner. All of him was on high alert. “Oh yes, Kevin.. that’s uh… quite alright. I can respect your privacy.” He smiled at Kevin sweetly, daring to return the touch of his foot against Kevin’s shin playfully.  
Kevin’s whole face came alive with his smile. He couldn’t bare how adorable Double D was when he was smiling. He adored the gap he had in between his front teeth, he was captivated by his electric blue eyes. Hell, even when the dork was serious he was beautiful. Kevin took in how much he had changed since they last saw each other. He grew a few inches, how Kevin used to be half a foot taller, he was now just maybe 3 inches taller than the small framed boy. Double D was once so awkward and clumsy, and now he seemed to have grown into his body and he seemed elegant. Edd had big eyes that made him look innocent and a pouty mouth that Kevin had been thinking about kissing (and other things) for two weeks.   
Dinner came to an end around 9:30. Kevin Shamelessly flirted with Edd the rest of the dinner, who would immediately go red and show himself for how sweet he really was, and flirt back shyly. Double D was so anxious he wouldn’t quit fidgeting with his hands on the way back to school, which kept Kevin frustrated because he wanted to hold the dork’s hand, but instead of embarrassing him any further he decided on placing his hand on Double D’s lower back. Edd immediately responded to Kevin’s touch in such an intimate place with shivers, stiff muscles, and a growing erection. Blushing, he adjusted his messenger bag to the front of his torso hoping Kevin would be none the wiser for it.   
“Well, this is me.” Edd chimed leaning his back against the door to his dorm with a smile.   
“Oh,” Kevin’s eyes grew dark, and he moved closer to Edd. “Well, I hope you had a good night, Dork.” Even his voice was lower than it had been all evening.   
The way Kevin teased Edd by calling him Dork in such a sexy way had him reeling. Edd could feel himself unwind, his erection full of pressure in his tight jeans. “Kevin, tonight was amazing. Thank you so much!” He squeaked.   
It was Kevin's turn to get excited. The way it was so easy to fluster Double D gave him so much pleasure. He moved one of his arms upwards, placing his hand on the door above Edd’s shoulder, bringing them just slightly closer. “I can’t wait to do it again, babe.” He could see Edd getting tense, and when he glanced down, he could see every muscle in Edd’s body tightening. He tried to play it cool, but he was actually shocked by the size of the erection that his eyes landed on. His face grew red this time as he looked back into Double D’s face. “I should let you go in, D, I know you should get some sleep so you can spend tomorrow preparing for Monday.” This time Kevin had lost that smoothness to his voice, but Edd could still see the look in his eye, and he knew what it meant.   
“You don’t want to come in, Kevin?” He coaxed the hungry boy, against his better judgement. He knew what would happen if Kevin came in right now, and he wasn’t sure he was ready for that.   
“I don’t think that’s a good idea tonight. You should rest.” Edd looked up at Kevin at these words and he could see what Edd was yearning for. His eyes were pouty, and his lips full, he stood there looking so desperate and needy and Kevin could barely stand it. He leaned down close to Edd’s face and finally got to plant a kiss on that soft mouth. At first Edd didn’t respond, shocked, but when Kevin pushed his lips a little firmer against Edd’s the smaller boy started moving his mouth against Kevin in small sweet kisses.   
Kevin moved a little closer and he felt a gasp from Edd’s mouth as he opened it for Kevin to enter with his tongue. Kevin knew if he took this further he wouldn't be able to leave Edd at the door so he laid a soft peck on Edd’s bottom lip and pulled away. Normally, he would oblige any girl in this situation. Kevin had been with plenty of girls though, and never done anything outside of kissing with a boy. He was so nervous for what more than that meant. He was scared to know what was expected of him. He had ideas, and had heard a few things, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for that. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Dork.” Kevin said, planting a kiss on Edd’s nose and smiling with his red and puffy lips before he walked off down the hallway, looking back at Edd and blowing a kiss over his shoulder.   
Edd was almost mad at Kevin for making him feel this way, and not satisfying him, but knew that Kevin was making the right decisions for them. He knew he wasn’t ready to go that far yet, but he already felt so close to Kevin. All of the things Kevin had admitted to him at the start of their date, Edd hadn’t expected that of the tough guy he knew. He felt that Kevin trusted him, and it felt sweet and made his heart warm.   
Something else on Edd’s body was very warm too. His erection was aching after the chaos Kevin had created there, and then left Edd to deal with it alone. The entire time Edd stroked himself, in too much of a hurry to take time with condoms or toys, he thought of the boy who had started calling him babe, and the way it was like electric when they touched. He pulled at his length and when he found his release a soft whisper left his mouth, sounding Kevin’s name sweetly. 


	6. Finals Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this puts us over the hump! We're halfway to the end! Is anyone getting anxious to see what's going to happen??  
> Enjoy!

CH. 6  
Finals Week

It was Tuesday and the boys didn’t have plans to see eachother again until that night. He was anxious to kiss the red head every second he was away from him. Edd was trying to enjoy his almost daily lunch with Leann, but found her embarrassing and obnoxious today as she begged to be reminded of all the details of their date. Edd retold them to her, excluding the more steamy details. He had seen her Sunday morning for breakfast, and told her all of the same things he was telling her now, but she just kept asking to be told again. He sighed at her once he finished with, “... and then he kissed me goodnight and blew a kiss to me from the end of the hallway.”   
“I’m sorry, Edd! I just find it IMPOSSIBLE that you had such an amazing first date!” She explained herself. “I told you he liked you and that I had noticed at the club.” She raised her chin to the air as her fists laid on her hips. Proud. Another one of Leann’s characteristics she didn’t shy away from exposing, but you couldn't help but to love.  
Edd yawned over his lunch, he couldn’t believe that he was tired so early in the day. It was one and he’d usually be in his Math class at this time, but since it was the last week before the end of the semester and he’d already taken his final for it, he didn’t have to attend the class anymore. He left Leann to go to his dorm for a nap so he wouldn’t be tired around Kevin tonight and walking to his dorm he thought about their phone conversations from the night before.   
They were up on the phone until 2 am, which is why Edd was so uncharacteristically tired early in the day. They talked to each other about going home for Holidays. Edd was excited to go home after he had been away for so long. His parents retired the year before and he was overjoyed by how much time they would get to spend together. This was going to be his first full Holiday with his parents. He was nervous about returning to Peach Creek for one reason: Kevin. He didn’t want to disrespect Kevin’s privacy but hoped they would get to spend more than a little time together, not having to worry about school.   
Kevin was going home on the break as well, a little less excited than Edd. It was part of his conditions with his Dad that he return home every break so he could be sized up by his father and make sure he was staying in line. Another of the conditions was that Kevin keep a part time job while he was at school. So he did, not so begrudgingly. The redhead was actually pretty excited about the job he landed at a small auto parts shop. He loved working on cars, bikes, and the like. In fact, it was the reason he chose to come to this school. The school offered a vocational class on auto mechanics and he took that along with a few basic business classes. It was Kevin’s dream that one day he would get to open up his own shop.   
“I’m excited to be at home with you, D.” Kevin admitted to Edd before they got off the phone, mouths full of yawns, and eyelids weighed over glassy looks with sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edd and Kevin walked through the park toward the pond, blanketed by the twilight stars and intoxicated with glee, Edd listened closely to the sounds of the leaves as they crunched beneath his feet. Kevin made Edd feel so endeared. He always listened to Edd attentively, eager to hear what he had to say about what their topic of conversation was. He was so sweet with Edd, calling him all sorts of nicknames, which made their talks feel intimate and loving. Kevin had starting calling Edd, D, short for Double D. Kevin didn’t like calling the slender boy Edd, he felt it was too serious and made him feel more distant from the innocent eyed boy. There wasn’t a need for the Double anymore either, not here where to other two Ed’s couldn’t confuse which of them Kevin was trying to lend his attention to; Not here where Kevin could whisper into Edd’s ear and land sweet kisses on Edd’s cheek. Kevin didn’t really tell any of this to Edd, Edd just accepted the nicknames with a small smile and a bright pink blush.   
“Uhm.. Kevin?” Edd prodded for Kevin’s attention as they sat on a bench. He lifted his head towards the other boy, eyes wide with worry.  
Kevin didn’t like the look on the sweet boys face, when his eyes got wide like that it made him look pouty in the sad way. He just wanted to pull him into his arms and kiss the top of his head. He was curious what Edd might want. “What is it, babe?” He asked trying not to sound so worried.   
“I just was wondering if you think it would be appropriate of me to ask you a question.”  
“Yes, babe. Go ahead.” Kevin chuckled at how Edd always took a while to say things, saying them in the most difficult but full way possible.   
“Well, I was hoping to be able to spend time with you when we are back home. I am afraid though, that it might be difficult without raising suspicion from the others if we are going to be keeping our relationship a secret.” Edd hadn’t even noticed that he had just said they were in a relationship.  
“A relationship?” Kevin repeated coolly, giving Edd a sideways look. He didn’t want to seem too excited in case it had been a mistake or an exaggeration for the sake of having a word to refer to their situation with.   
Edd went red immediately and pulled his hat over his eyes. “Oh for Heaven’s Sake! Kevin! I did not mean that! My condolences! I did not mean for it to sound that way! Oh boy! I hope I did not upset you! You should know I expect no such thing out of you unless you are a willing participant!”   
Kevin reached for Edd’s hat, pulled it back away from his eyes and lifted Edd’s face to meet his, cupping his cheek. “I would love to call you my boyfriend,” chuckling he added “Dork.” and leaned down to give Edd a small kiss. “To get back on topic,” Kevin started again, eyeing Edd suspiciously warning him not to distract him with more kisses. “I’d love to spend time with you too, babe. I figured we’d just hang out at your place, but since your parents retired and plan on staying home the whole holiday, I don’t know what we’ll do.” He had his mouth straight in a flatline, thinking hard.   
“Well, I had an idea..” Edd hesitated.”If I could tell my parents about us,” he started holding his hands up at Kevin, wordlessly asking him to let him finish. “My parents are very supportive of me. I am sure that if I asked for their confidence they will respect our wishes. You would be welcome in my home, free to be yourself.” He finished, putting his hands down, unknowingly pouting.   
Kevin resisted Edd’s pout, sighing loudly He rubbed the back of his neck and placed his face in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. It's not that he didn’t want people to know about him, he’d been comfortably living at school with no secrets about his sexuality, and it definitely had nothing to do with Edd. He wasn’t sure if he could take the chance on his dad finding out.  
“....Kevin, my apologies.. I will not bring it up again,” Edd said quietly to his hands, afraid that he had just pushed Kevin too far. He had after all agreed that it would be okay on their date a few days ago.   
Once Kevin realised that it looked like he was upset with the smaller boy, he did what instincts had wanted to when Edd first brought the topic up. He reached his arms around Edd and kissed the top of his head, resting his chin there. “Babe.. it's not you. I just don’t want any chance of my dad finding out. No, offense on your parent's babe, but I can’t take that chance.”  
Edd nuzzled into Kevin’s chest, warm all over by the affection Kevin was giving him. “I fail to see a reason why they would tell anyone. We are both adults, and I doubt that they would find it any of their business to disclose your private life to your father when it is not in concern to your health.” He was snaking his arms around Kevin in return, feeling his lean waist and taut muscles, getting bothered.   
“I’m sorry babe. Not right now, I can’t..” Kevin leaned back and cupped Edd’s face rewarded with a melancholic smile. He kissed Edd sweetly, reminding him of their kiss Saturday night. He kept it easy though, he didn’t want to go through telling himself no again. He was sure that Double D would be the sentimental type and didn’t think that he’d be okay with taking a sexual step forward in their relationship just yet, and even more so Kevin was terrified about what would happen. He hadn’t even experimented on himself yet to see what he would like.   
He got up, reaching his hand out for Edd to grab onto to walk him to his dorm for the night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kevin, do please come in and let me show you my room.” Edd smiled up at the taller boy.  
“Not that I can imagine it is any different than your old room, but okay. Just for a second.”  
Edd smiled and led them into his room, giving Kevin a glare when he didn’t take his shoes off at the door. Kevin replied with an apologetic hand in the air and slipped his shoes off. As he looked around the room, he took note of the similar items around him. He had only been in Edd’s room once or twice as a kid, but it wasn’t hard to remember since it was so clean and organized. He watched Edd take a seat on his mattress, leaning back on his hands. “I suppose there really isn’t much for me to show you. It is a pretty small room.”  
“Ah, it's okay, Dork. My room is actually the same layout. Way messier though. You can imagine.”   
“Kevin, how come it is that I haven't seen you around campus before?”  
“I’m surprised you haven’t noticed me. I’ve seen you a few times but I avoid you, kinda crappy of me, I know.” Again, with his hand at the back of his neck.  
“Oh.” He hung his head down feeling like a bother.  
“Hey, D!” He chided as he lifted Edd’s chin to meet his eyes, he realized he did this often, but he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it even though it made him feel sorry for the dork. He loved his intimate motion he shared with Edd, how his eyes were big and glistening when they met his, how Edd’s lips parted, looking full, pouty, and delectable. “I wasn’t trying to avoid you because I didn’t like you! If that was the case, I wouldn’t be kissing you in hallways, and parks. This is embarassing, D. I guess I can tell my boyfriend though,” He smiled wryly at the word.”It turns out, Dork, that you are actually the first guy I ever noticed, ya know, in that way.” Blood was rushing to his face as he said this, trying to play it cool.   
“Kevin! Why… but I don’t understand! Oh.. geez!” Edd was stuttering, embarrassed, “You were always so… so mean to us.”   
“Well if you take some time to remember, I was always a little nicer to you than them. Mainly because being a prick wasn’t your idea, and you were just trying to help your stupid friend with his scams, but also because I thought you were kinda cute.” He sat by Edd and lead back on his elbows. “Then we were kids and I didn’t really know what that meant, so I didn’t pay much attention to it. BUt when I was with that girl, kissing her brother, it finally clicked what it meant to feel what I did about you as a kid.”  
“Oh my! Kevin, I would have never expected that!” He turned to face Kevin and noticed his face was red, he knew that Kevin was trying to act unphased by the admission, but the redness in his face gave him away. “I think you will be happy to know that you were as well the first person I ever had an infatuation with.”   
“You’re kidding me!?” He gave a hearty laugh at the knowledge that they could have been kissing a long time ago. Maybe last year wouldn’t have happened. When he looked back up at Edd, he just looked so kissable. His face still red, mouth still pouty. “Hey, dork, get down here.” He pulled Edd towards him, bringing him on his side resting on his elbow beside Kevin. He turned on his side to meet Edd’s face. This brought their faces closer together than he expected it to.   
“Are we going to kiss in my bedroom now, Kevin?”  
“You bet, Dork.” Kevin pushed his face to Edd’s, and gave him a slow and sweet kiss. He felt Edd open his mouth for him with a sigh. Edd kept doing this for Kevin and if the dork wanted it that bad, who was Kevin to keep it from him, he thought. Though he knew it was really because he couldn’t resist the way it sent chills down his body and made goosebumps raise from their laze on his arms and back. So Kevin slid his tongue into Edd’s mouth with a flick sliding over the other boy’s tongue, Kevin was satisfied with the approval Edd signaled with a small moan that made parts of Kevin’s body stand at full attention.Kevin put his hand on the back of Edd’s neck to keep their mouths pressed together. He thought Edd tasted so clean, like he had just chewed mint gum, Kevin was surprised when he felt Edd’s tongue come out and graze his bottom lip, asking for entrance into his mouth and he had to clutch onto Edd’s hat like if he didn’t he was going to float off somewhere else, probably into the clouds that were making his head go foggy.   
Kevin’s hand clutched to his hat, and just a little bit of his hair made Edd growl, he felt like a starved animal. He forgot about being worried to embarrass himself with Kevin and knocked the red head’s hat off of him as Edd rolled over on top of him, shoving his hand into Kevin’s thick hair he heard a gasp force itself from Kevin's freckled mouth. His head was fogging up quickly, his lips hot, his erection jerking with each gasp the boy under him let out. Edd was glad their eyes were shut, he would be embarrassed if kevin could see how desperate he was feeling.   
“Edd..” Kevin growled letting his head fall to the bed. When Edd thought he was offering his neck for a snack Kevin quickly noticed and grabbed Edd’s waist, pushing him upright.   
“Is something wrong, Kevin?” Edd was sitting up on Kevin’s lap now, and could feel how hard he was under him. Edd was dazed, he wasn’t sure where this was going, but he didn’t think he minded. He liked Kevin, and had since he was 13. If there was anyone he would be willing to give himself to, he didn’t see why it couldn’t be Kevin.   
Kevin had his eyes closed and still hadn’t looked up at Edd, he was kind of wishing he hadn’t said anything now that Edd was sitting tightly on his dick. He focused as hard as he could trying not to buck his hips forward to give his erection the attention it was wanting. “I don’t know about this Edd,” placing his hand over his face, grumbling, “I’ve never..” he was too embarrassed to finish what he was saying.   
“Ding!” Edd jumped at the alerting tone, forgetting for a while that him and Kevin were in fact not the only two people in the world. He felt a small vibration under his thigh, that only made him want to stay put atop Kevin's lap.  
“Hey, D, I got to check that.” Kevin pleaded with Edd with big green as, and moved from his lap remorsefully and sat on the bad. Not 5 seconds later, “Shit! D, I’m sorry I have to go, it's late! I have work in the morning! I’m so sorry to leave right now, fuck, I’m sorry.” Sitting up he placed his hand on top of Edd’s and gave him a soft squeeze.   
“Kevin, it's okay. You should go and get your rest. We have a long drive after you’re off.” Edd was disappointed to see Kevin go, but a little relieved to have a distraction from the conversation that they were getting close to having.   
“Okay, you’re right. I’ll see you at five? I’ll come by here and help you with your bags. Are you sure you want to take your car instead of my bike?” Kevin placed his forehead to Edd’s and gave him a soft kiss on the nose.  
“Oh, yes, Kevin I am quite sure! It would not be safe to drive so far with me and so much of our stuff on your bike!” Edd replied giggly at the sweet gesture Kevin gave him.  
“Okay, well, I’ll get going then. Goodnight, babe.” Cupping Edd’s cheek he gave him a soft kiss quickly, before standing from the bed. When Edd started to rise from the bed with him,Kevin put a hand out, “No, you stay in bed. I can’t have you walk me out, I won’t be able to leave, Dork.” He laughed at the boy.   
Edd found Kevin's words hard to believe but obeyed anyway, staying sat on his bed he said goodnight to Kevin and watched him leave his room. 


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written all of the story now! It's all finished!  
> I'm going to post daily now so I can get it all uploaded and finished!  
> Enjoy!

CH 7

Home Sweet Home

 

Edd was happy to be home. He loved being around his family and friends again. Over the few days he had been home he was happy to get to see Kevin as much as he had. They snuck kisses behind trees, buildings, inside hallways, but had not had any time alone together in a while. Kevin felt kind of relieved to avoid time alone with Edd, he had been looking up some interesting videos on the internet to try to learn what he was getting himself into, but was still so nervous that when people would leave Kevin and Edd alone in a room, or left them behind at the junkyard, Kevin’s hands got clammy. Edd wasn’t even in the same room with him right now, but he was positively drenched in sweat. 

He had been sitting alone in his room, looking up more interesting videos, and trying to quiet his labido, struggling to keep quiet so as not to alert his father downstairs. Wouldn’t that be the way to come out of the closet to his father? Caught red handed, said hand wrapped around his dick watching two guys going at it. 

Kevin was finished with himself now, and was laying in the quiet of his room, the muffled voices from the tv talking downstairs. He half jumped out of bed when he heard the familiar “ding” of his phone. Loud in comparison to the still quiet he had achieved in his room. The message he read on his screen made his adrenaline pound just as hard as it had been urged to do minutes before with his hand around his cock. 

 

E: Greetings, Kevin! I hope you have had a fine afternoon! I have just finished lunch with my parental units, and was thinking of you. Everyone is going to be busy tonight and I was wondering if we could be alone. I hypothesized that the junkyard would be the most effective place to do this if our parents are to be home this evening. Can we please be alone? I have missed you a great deal. 

 

Before Kevin could respond he had to still his heart beat, loud in his head, he couldn't think over it. Surely if they were going to the junkyard he shouldn’t be too nervous, surely Edd wasn’t going to be interested in doing anything explicit in a trash yard. 

 

K: Sure, babe. Meet ya there @ 8. I miss u 2. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Watching Edd walk through the junkyard toward him was enough to put Kevin’s heart into his throat. As Edd sat on the blanket Kevin had placed on the ground for him, he reached for Edd’s hand and planted a sweet kiss into his palm. It was a chilly day, and Kevin thought sorely about how if he would just come out to his dad that he wouldn’t have to keep Double D outside in this cold weather. It hadn’t been cold enough to snow yet, but you could hear the wind rustling through all the leaves and piles of junk around them. 

“I was hoping that while we get to spend this time together I could talk to you about a situation that has been on my mind for a while,” Edd said returning a kiss on the back of Kevin’s hand. He could see the nervousness on Kevin’s face, even though he was trying to hide it. “Kevin, I know that we have only been dating for a week or so, I know this is all sudden, and strange. I feel like we have a lot to learn about each other..”

“Edd…”

“Kevin, please let me finish. I really appreciate all that you have told me. How you've opened up to me about what happened to you last year. I expressly enjoy the time we spend with each other, or talking. It is really nice to have someone that can understand where I come from without me having to tell them, and same for you. I’ve known you for so long and I hope this relationship will persevere.” Edd tried to keep his courage, it was hard with the way Kevin was staring at him open mouthed. “I have been thinking about this, admittedly since our first date. Now, I am aware that a large part of this is because of my hormones, and the way mine react to you,” Kevin’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened as sure realization hit him in the gut, his face turning red, highlighting his freckles. “Uh.. Like I said, Kevin, I uh.. I have thought about this in several ways, in the past I would not be one to consider this after being together only this short amount of time,but I’ve already known you for so long, and well I think that if I were to take, well, the next.. step with anyone. I would be glad for it to be you regardless of what happens to our relationship. I trust you explicitly.” His courage spent, he looked at his hands, now resting in his lap. He wasn’t sure how Kevin was going to react, analyzing their moments spent together it was simple to think that Kevin wanted this too. He wasn’t sure if Kevin would be okay with it happening so soon, after all in both instances when something could have happened Kevin had excused himself. 

“D, I just.. it’s just that.. I haven’t done anything with a guy.. ever. I’ve just recently..” His hand was on his neck, eyes to the ground, face growing redder and brighter with every second. “I don’t know what you’re going to want, or what I’m even going to want.. I’m really nervous about this.” He looked up to see Edd’s embarrassed face looking to the ground. Again, he used his fingers to bring Edd’s face to his, touching them to Edd’s chin. He could do this over and over, “D, I have really really wanted... this. I have no reservations about waiting, in my previous.. uh.. relationships it has never mattered much to me. I’m sorry if that changes your mind about this or even me... I just don’t really know how it works..” he chuckled at his own admission and how silly it must have sounded. 

Edd’s face was as red as Kevin’s now, and his hands were over his mouth while he laughed. “Well, I’ve never been with anyone either.. at all.. at least you’ve been with girls. My only experience.. is.. well Kevin, it's with myself. I am very comfortable with what I know though.. and I could answer any questions you have.”

With a “Fuck it!” Kevin decided that he ought to  take advantage of this, and ask all of the questions he had while he had someone offering. So Kevin asked, and Edd answered even sometimes using lewd hand gestures and red faces. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Wow,” Kevin ended with. “That was a lot of information.”

“Well, it’s not as difficult as it seems when it's happening. If pursuing those things is something you’re interested in, we can take it slow. I can show you.”

Hearing this was making Kevin hard. Imagining Edd and Kevin doing the things they were talking about was fogging his head and he couldn’t help but to lean forward and push his face onto Edd’s mouth. Immediately Edd opened his mouth and swiped his tongue across Kevin’s bottom lip as he groaned. Leaning over Edd Kevin pushed him to the ground and crawled over top of him. For a second Edd broke their kiss, looking at the ground he was laying on, ensuring he was on the blanket and not the dirty ground. 

“Don’t worry about it, Dork, you’re fine..” he grumbled into Edd’s ear making his way down his neck in small nibbles and coming back to look Edd in the eyes, greeting him with a huge smile. 

When Kevin pushed his body down onto Edd’s Edd tried to hide his shock to feel Kevin’s erection pressed against his hip, it made him ravenous. He lifted his head into Kevin’s lean and devoured his mouth, red and puffy from kissing. Then suddenly bright lights were flashing across his closed eyes, he didn’t think it was meant to rain or storm today. Opening his eyes he was greeted by the sight or the Kanker sisters standing over him and Kevin, their cellphones in hand, and pointing at the boys on the ground. 

“Everyone is going to die when they see the Nerd and the Jock are getting it on!” A raspy, mocking voice.


	8. Foggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's Chapter 8! 
> 
> This chapter and the next are probably my favorite chapters.   
> (:

CH 8

Foggy

It had been 3 full days since Kevin had talked to Edd, since he’d looked into the eyes of anyone other than a gas station clerk. On the morning of the 4th day at 5 am Kevin was laying in the dark, under a blanket of silence. Everything he looked at seemed kind of foggy, but all at once way to bright. His inner monologue was sticky with buzz and swollen like it was going to painfully spill from his ears, it blocked out the sounds coming from the world outside of his head.  _ Does he even realize I’ve been home for..4..has it been 4 days? What is today? Well that day was the…  _ his hand came within 3 inches of his face as he brought up a finger one by one counting the days since he had been caught with Edd by the Kanker sisters.  _ Okay so that day was the 20th…. 21st...22nd.. yesterday was the 23rd… fuck. It’s fucking Christmas Eve. Well if the old man hasn’t noticed I’ve been holed up in my room drunk, he’ll notice today if I don’t get my shit together.  _

Leaving his bedroom floor, a pile of empty cans and glass bottles around him, he was welcomed from the ground with a loud thud like a bass in his brain, accompanied with the feeling like there was a concert happening inside his head, a million tiny little people moshing all over his brain. He steadied himself along the wavering hallway wall on his way to the bathroom. Once inside, his stomach was leaping forward, fighting its way out and there was little he could do to stop this from happening. Lurched over the toilet, his insides spilling from him, he couldn’t help the onslaught of tears that fought their way out with the bile punching through his throat. 

Sitting back against the shower wall Kevin’s eyes were foggy and full of tears, and his stomach was empty and sore. He fished his phone out of his pocket and held the power button down to bring it back to life. He hadn’t even turned his phone on in three days. He had enough time to register that the clock in the middle of the screen read 5:28 am before his phone “ding!”ed and “ding!”ed, so many times he lost count, the guilt that settled inside of him made his stomach feel worse. Opening his messages he saw many from Nazz, Johnny, Sarah, even Rolf, but especially Edd. He clicked on Edd which displayed a “(48)” beside his name alluding to the number of unread message he had from him. Scrolling to the top he read:

 

E: Kevin?

 

E: Kevin, please I would like very much to be able to discuss what happened today. 

 

E: Kevin, I hope we will not be leaving things as they are. It would do us no justice not to settle this as best we can.

 

E: Kevin, I hope you had a decent night’s sleep, I can not say this is what happened for me last night. Please, when you read this come to my house. I think it is best for us to have this conversation soon. 

 

E: Goodnight Kevin, I hope you are well. 

 

E: Good morning, I am beginning to be worried about you Kevin. 

 

As he read on they got less and less articulate, with less time in between them.

 

E: Are you okay?

 

E: Kevin! Please answer!

 

E: Please!

 

E: Kevin, are you there?

 

E: Please tell me you’re okay!

 

He couldn’t reply. He didn’t know what to say. He felt so horrible and now standing in the shower his head cleared just enough to replay the events that occurred four days ago. 

 

_ “What the fuck is wrong with you guys!” Kevin said standing to his feet and stomping towards Lee, the eldest Kanker sisters, a red head that looked sloppy and had a mean reputation for being just that.  _

_ “Everyone is going to love seeing these pictures of the two of you making kissy face!” Lee sneered at Kevin, stepping forward to meet his walk, pushing her lips out into a kiss.  _

_ “Listen, Bitch, if you know what the fuck is good for you you'll erase those pictures from your phone and forget what you just saw!”  _

_ Edd had never seen Kevin like this before. Sure, when they were younger he had seen Kevin mad, had even been the reason behind Kevin’s anger, but he could not believe what he saw when Kevin pulled his fist back and grabbed Lee by the neck of her shirt. “Kevin! Stop!” He pleaded loudly, but was not met by a response from Kevin. _

_ “Double D! It looks like your boyfriend thinks that just because he’s a jock he can take the three of us at the same time!” That was Marie this time, stepping forward cracking her knuckles and pushing back her blue hair.  _

_ “Shut the fuck up, Marie! Lee, you stupid bitch! If you’ve got any brain left in there from all that shit you smoke you’ll give me that fucking phone!” _

_ “Oh, does the poor baby not want anyone to know about him and little ol Double D getting down! Say, do you think Eddy will get jealous to find out that Kevin was sticking it to Double D before him!” this time it was May who was laughing out, none of the Kankers were phased by Kevin’s attitude, no doubt because they’d come up against nastier men than Kevin and won.  _

_ Kevin was growing impatient with the smirk on the sisters’ faces and quickly pushed Lee to the ground before spitting at her feet and walking away.  “You fucking cunts.” He said calmly and headed towards the exit of the junkyard and ignored Edd’s pleas behind him.  _

_ Edd got up and walked quickly toward Kevin, trying to catch up he grabbed onto Kevin’s arm, “Kevin please! Do not walk away now!” _

_ Spinning on his heel to face Edd Kevin screamed at him now. “What, Edd!? What do you want! I told you no one can know about about us and those whores are going to go around telling everyone about what they saw!” _

_ “Kevin, it doesn’t have to be like that! Please listen to me!” _

_ “No Edd! Everyone is going to know now and I can’t face it! It’s over, Edd! It’s done! Don’t you get it!?” He yelled quickly and looked into Edd’s blue eyes, filling with tears, he looked for as long as he could before he turned away to avoid seeing the tears finally spill over Edd’s long eyelashes and he walked sternly away to the closest gas station.  _

When Kevin stepped out of the shower his head was mostly clear, even though it was still achy, and his stomach empty, he needed to eat. Down in the kitchen he kept the lights off and sat by the window watching the sun rise while he fixed himself some toast. The pink rays were stretching over the cul de sac, reaching out from behind Edd’s house, chasing the night sky. This  morning’s pink was mixing with last night’s blue, not ready to say goodbye. Soft white flakes falling like tears. Edd’s tears falling in Kevin’s mind, Edd’s hands falling on Kevin’s chest. Was Edd falling in love with Kevin? Was Kevin was falling in love with Edd? He could tell Edd anything, and even though he was terrified of Edd’s judgement falling swift and firm like a gavel, it never came. Instead he was gifted with worry, desire, and soft kisses that fell like snow. Landing on his mouth, his jaw, on his cheeks alerting his senses of the touch of each one, feeling them melt into his skin. 

He watched quietly, soft crunches in his ear from his food, and the sound was soon joined by footsteps coming down the hall. He tensed his muscles in anticipation. He wasn’t sure if his dad knew what he was up to the last few days, if his dad knew that he was taking the plunge into the bottle.. or into love… into anything. 

“Hey, Kev!” He was greeted with a strong pat on the shoulder that shaked his body and birthed a sharp pain that shot across his head. “Happy Christmas Eve, kid! It’s good to have ya at home.” Kevin replied giving his dad a warm smile. “It’ll be good to have you there at your aunt Cath’s Christmas Party tonight. I missed you last year.”

At this Kevin relaxed a little. If his dad knew that he’d been drunk in his bedroom floor for three nights straight he’d surely hear of it. So he gave his dad a pat on the shoulder, “Yeah, Old Man, it's pretty nice to be home,” and headed upstairs. 

With his stomach calming itself down he tried to lay in bed for the morning until his headache went away, he had taken some medicine but it just wasn’t doing it.  _ Guess I’ll be taking today hair of the dog style,  _ he thought as he popped open a can of beer and tossed his head back. The taste alone was reminiscent enough of his time spent over the toilet this morning  to bring bile into his throat, but he was convinced the only way to get rid of this headache and take on the day was to keep himself steadily buzzed. Around 4 PM he headed back downstairs after getting dressed. He was sporting his normal green hoodie, a red shirt underneath and some black jeans, nothing too fancy, especially with his red hat resting atop his head. He wore his green hoodie often, and it was his favorite one. Always when his current one got too small or too worn out he’d buy one in the exact same color at the least. 

He could remember always having one this color, and he could still remember his first one. It was right before his father had moved Kevin and himself to Peach Creek, his mom had come over, he was probably 5 or 6 at the time and the memory of those days were getting sloppier and sloppier every year. Still he remembered her, crouched down to his eye level, tears running down her cheeks, spilling from her big green eyes, calm and serene. There was no panic there, only sadness as she tried to straighten the young boy’s mess of red hair on his head, much like her own, and slipped the green jacket around his torso straightening it at the color. The memory faded in a fog with her small warm smile flashing at him. That was all he remembered of that day, the last time he saw her. He couldn’t even remember why it had been happening, couldn’t remember why he never saw her again. But that green jacket, aside from the harsh color of his hair and his green eyes were mostly the only things he had left to remember her by. 

In front of his dad Kevin straightened up making sure not to let it be known he had been drinking all day. “Why don’t you take that damned hat off, son?” Kevin’s dad was smiling at him, rarely was he mean to his son and said most things with a tone of jest instead of impatience. His father was kind, and gentle in contrast to his wide shoulders and aggressive stature. His father took the hat from his head and ruffled his hair much like he remembered his mother doing, and Kevin gave him a playful smile in return. 

He sometimes wished he had come to be more like his father, kinder and easier with people. He knows he got his temper from his mother, he had heard his dad say so when he would  eavesdrop as a child. That wasn’t it though, old memories and photographs confirmed that he had gotten his frame from her as well. Kevin wasn’t necessarily thin, but the was sort of lanky, he was sure that if it wasn’t for his active lifestyle that he’d be very thin like his mother was. Thinking about the last few months Kevin figured he did feel like he was beginning to be more like his father. He had a feeling that he couldn’t place, but he was gentle with people, kinder and had his father’s playful attitude.. when his thoughts fell on Edd he realized that’s what it was. It was with Edd that Kevin reminded himself of his father, kindred, playful, sweet, but he quickly pushed this from his mind to avoid any further pains of guilt.  


	9. Party time

CH 9

Party Time

  
It was hard for Kevin to enjoy his aunt’s party, even with all of his cousins and other family members around. His buzz was dissipating quickly and the warm feeling in his head was steadily being replaced by a sharp and thick pain. There was a punch bowl in the dining room, and he knew that within its contents was something that could help with his problem. The obstacle was drinking it with no one noticing. They were all aware of where Kevin had spent the better half of the year and knew that if he were to be seen his dad would be the first to know. So every five minutes or so Kevin made it a habit to go into the dining room to see if anyone was in there and if he was lucky enough to be alone he would drink down an entire glass as quickly as he could. Nearing the end of the party when some had left and others found themselves full enough to forget about the dining room Kevin was getting luckier and almost every time he went into the dining room he was alone and quickly he found himself drunker than he had intended to be. 

“Hey kid! I been looking all over for you! Let’s say we head home for the evening. I reckon it’s almost time for bed, aye?” That was Kevin’s dad coming into the dining room and he had yet to notice what it was that kevin was drinking from his cup. 

“Uhh… yah. I’s jus getting some more of this cheese. Iz really good, Dad.” Kevin had tried to keep in control of his speech the best he could but it still came out slurred and sloppy, and with that he earned a stearn and solemn look from his dad. As kind and gentle as he usually was it did suit him well to look so stern and mad. Mad? The look on his face wasn’t anger Kevin realized. What was it? Disappointment, and there it was, his reappearing friend of the day: that pang of guilt heavy in his stomach and clenching at his spine. 

“Kevin. Wh-What have you been doing in here? What are you doing? Why? Why are you doing this?” Words spilled from his mouth drenched wet in melancholy and worry. 

Kevin didn’t like to see this from his dad. He didn’t need his old man looking after him like this. He was just being a normal kid. “I’m fuckin gettin drung at my aunt’s Chrizmas party like a normal kid. I’m juzt bein normal, Dad! Whazit look like to you?!” Here it was, his temper, usually a dull but threatening enough knife but when accompanied by meaner spirits it was a sharpened dagger, it was clumsy and it was unwarranted. 

“We’re leaving. Now.” Kevin’s father had him by the shoulder now, pushing him out of the house, into the car, and into their home. “What is wrong with you, Kev?! Why are you doing this? What’s going on with you? 

In between sobs and unintentional tears Kevin could only get out, “I don know.” Now Kevin was sitting the couch, his father stood over him.  He wasn’t sure how he had ended up here from his aunt’s dining room. Scattered images flew past his mind’s eye until they stilled here in his living room. His stomach in knots, like he'd just gotten off of a carnival ride. “I jus wanna be a normal kid, dad. Jus wanna be normal.” 

“Kid, what in the world do you mean? You’re okay. You don’t have to be normal.”

“I fucked it allup! Iz all fuckt now!” Kevin was yelling at the concerned man towering over him,  then in a split second he was up, stumbling for the kitchen. Reaching out and grabbing onto the counter the entire evening punched through his stomach and out his mouth and landed in the sink in hiccups and gags of vomit. “Dad, I’m gay. okay? I’m a fag. You jus needta know oka? Yer son is gay.” As the lights and the world around him faded out he could still hear his dad behind him, feel his pats on his back.

“It’s okay, kid. It’s going to be okay.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As Kevin opened his eyes, greeted by the morning light making its way through his living room windows, he sat up on the couch and tried to steady himself as he resurrected. A heavy feeling of anxiety was looming inside his chest, why? Was it this head ache? No, he’s had plenty of hangovers before, he wouldn’t feel anxious over that. His stomach? No. It was sore and queasy but he felt certain he wasn’t going to throw up. Why? He remembered crying, yelling, he was so drunk, surely he would feel like he was going to throw up. He already threw up.  _ shit.  _ He remembered now. He could remember his clumsy admission over the sink last night, he had told his father he was gay. Actually, a fag. He couldn’t remember his father’s reaction. Was it bad? He remembered his dad’s voice over his back,  _ It’s going to be okay. _ Was that before or after his secret spilled into the sink with the rest of his insides? It still felt early, maybe his dad was still in bed, he needed a drink of water. 

Inside the kitchen he saw his dad sitting at the island counter, over some coffee, and shockingly smoking a cigarette. He must’ve heard Kevin come in because he was looking up at him now. “Happy Christmas, kid. Have a seat and a cup of coffee. It’ll help you feel better.” 

“O-okay. Sure, dad,” Kevin said taking a seat and noticing the second cup of coffee that was apparently there waiting on him. He took a sip and made a face at the bitter taste and sat it back down. It didn’t do his sore stomach any favors. His dad chuckled. 

“So, I figure we ought to talk about this,” he said motioning in between Kevin and himself. 

“Dad, I-I just ..I don’t.. It’s just that. I-....”

Putting his hand up his father signaled for Kevin to  stop talking. “Kid. It’s okay. Just let me say my peace first, okay?” He gave Kevin a warning look, and it reminded Kevin so much of himself that it brought a weak smile onto his face. “Listen, I have to say I’m surprised at what you told me. There was always Nazz and heck, Kev, you lived with that girl at school. I have to say though, son, I really don’t give a shit. I love you, and you ought to know that. I’d do anything for you. I just need you to know that I love you no matter what, okay son?”

“Dad, I was just, I was so scared to tell you. I’ve known for sure since I lived with that girl, and I’ve been out to everyone else and I just.. I just didn’t think I could tell you.” Kevin and his father spent some time over their coffee and Kevin told his dad about what happened with the girl he lived with and her brother and what was up with Nazz and how he still hadn’t told her because he felt like he had used her and he told his dad about Edd. How he was falling for Edd, how much he liked him, why he liked him, and what happened with the Kanker sisters and Edd and how he had behaved and how he’s been in his room for three days drunk. “I just felt so bad. I just couldn’t believe I acted that way towards him. I care for him so much, I was just so angry. So scared. I didn’t know what to do…”

“Sometimes it kills me just how much like your mother you are. You were so young when I brought you here. I don’t know if you remember anything about her.”

“Well, no not really, but I’ve heard you say I have her temper.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” He was laughing heartily. “Shit, so much alike. Well, Kev, this ain't easy to say but I guess you’ve been most of your life not knowing, and you’re pretty much your own man now, and you have a right to know. Your mother had a drinking problem Kev, that’s why I was so quick to put you up in that place. I wasn't taking any chances letting your drinking get out of hand. I don’t want you to end up with the problems your mom dealt with. If what I saw of you last night means anything, I reckon it means that you have the same anger issues she would have when she got drunk. I’m telling you, your mother was not a force to be reckoned with sober, it was one of the things I most admired about her, and now you, but buddy, you put a drink in that woman’s hand she was like a cornered snake. She’d strike at anyone.  That’s why I had to leave. I didn’t want you growing up around that. We were always fighting, waking you up, making you cry. I couldn’t trust to leave you alone with her all day. Couldn’t even be sure she’d keep a watchful eye on you. I really loved her, I did. I didn’t think anything of her drinking so much before you. I mean we were still kids. I thought we were just having fun. When you came along though, it seemed I was the one to step up, the only one willing to grow the fuck up for your sake. For years I begged her to seek help and she never would and I had to make my mind up, kid. I had to do right by you…” After that a long silence settled in the air. 

Finally Kevin interrupted the silence feebly, he thought he should have something to say. “Damn, I’m sorry, Dad. I had no idea. I didn’t know she was like that.” This made Kevin feel sick about how he treated alcohol, how when he was hot with temper and anger he craved a cool beer to calm his nerves. He didn’t realize that maybe what he felt had something to do with genetics. They say that addiction can run in the family. 

“Well It’s really alright, kid. I did what I had to for you and I don’t care to look back on it any other way. You really like this kid, Edd then? You mean the neighbor boy?” A chuckle rang out through the room, again reminded Kevin of himself. A smile on his face, he liked being able to see himself in his dad. It made him feel fresh, maybe he was more like his dad than he ever thought. “I suggest you go apologize to him then. If he’s as nice as you say and as I’ve always seen him be, I bet he’ll just be glad you’re okay.” 

“You’re probably right, but I won’t feel like I deserve it. I was such a dick.”

“Well, forgiveness isn’t really up to you. I say you go get cleaned up and go over there. We’ll have Christmas when you get back.”

“Alright then. Happy Christmas, Old man.”


	10. Happy christmas

CH 10

Happy Christmas

  
  


Kevin’s stomach was in complete knots as he treaded through the snow and up to Edd’s door. 

_ knock knock kn-  _ in the middle of the last knock the door was thrown open and Edd was standing there like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Double D! Listen, can I come in? I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch. I just.. well.. I think we should talk.” 

Before  he could say anything else Edd was wrapping his arms around him, Edd’s face in his shoulder. “Oh my goodness! Kevin! I am so glad you are okay! I have been worried sick about you! I am full of relief! Please do come in.” 

Inside Kevin was greeted by a Christmas morning, one he was interrupting. “Shit, I am so sorry D, I didn’t think about interrupting your family holiday!” He eyed Edd worriedly. 

“It is quite alright Kevin. I regret to inform you I have told my parents about us and they are aware of the situation.” Kevin gave Edd a shocked look, and then looked to Edd’s parents with an apologetic look. How much had Edd told his parents? “Mother, Father, I think we will go upstairs to have his conversation in private. I do apologize. I will be down though later to continue our activities.” With that Edd led Kevin upstairs by the hand. Again, Kevin was shocked by the lack of anger he found in Edd, his eagerness to forgive and his ability to care. He felt warm with Edd’s hand wrapped around his. He had missed him more than he had let himself think about. 

In Edd’s room Kevin had forgotten about the shoes thing and walked in with his shoes still on, Edd must have been really eager to talk because he didn’t even correct Kevin. He sat on Edd’s bed in silence, he wasn’t even sure what to say. 

“I have been so worried about you, where have you been?” Edd couldn’t believe he was seeing Kevin finally. He had been so worried. Why hadn’t Kevin answered any of his calls or his texts? He looked Kevin up and down and noted he had his shoes still on, but was still so anxious to hear about what he had been up to the last few days, he decidedly let it go, though it nagged him in the back of his mind. 

“Well. Edd, I don’t know how to really say this, but I’ve been drunk. I holed up in my room, and I actually threw a fit on my dad.”

“Drunk? But Kevin! What about your sobriety? Surely you weren’t actually inebriated!”

“I was, but it’s okay.I talked to my dad, and he told me about my mom. Apparently he left her because she was a drunk. While I was in the shower getting ready to come over here I thought about this by myself and I’m going to go to AA meetings. At least for a while, I feel a lot better already after talking to my dad but I think it’s a good idea.” 

“Good, that is a good conclusion Kevin. I am happy for you to have made it. Why haven’t you answered me though? I’ve been trying tirelessly to get ahold of you.”

“I’ve had my phone off, D” Kevin reached out to touch Edd’s hand and when it landed on top of Edd’s he didn’t pull away, so he gave him a squeeze and Edd’s hand turned over, lacing their fingers together. He could see Edd’s eyes filling with tears. “D I am so sorry. Please, I didn’t mean to ignore you. I just turned my phone off. I didn’t want to deal with everyone asking me about the picture of us that Kankers sent out. I was scared. Edd, I am so so sorry.”

“No one saw the pictures, Kevin. I paid the Kankers off and they let me delete the pictures off of their phones. I didn’t want you to get hurt… “

Kevin just sat, open mouthed. He was so mad at himself. If he hadn’t been such a brat and just listened to Edd, none of this had to happen. “Fuck, D, I’m such an idiot. I’m sorry.” He just hung his head there, disappointed in himself.

“It’s okay Kevin. I understand that you were scared.” This time it was Edd who picked Kevin’s face up with a finger, Edd could see why Kevin took advantage of doing it so much: the look on Kevin’s face made it hard to resist kissing him from chin to forehead. “Kevin, I would like very much to kiss you right now, but I am afraid it might not be the best choice. I think it might be too strenuous to continue our relationship in secrecy. I have already told my parents about us, and about what happened with the sisters. It is not my place to tell them about your past, but I was upset and I didn’t have anyone to talk to besides them and Leann, so I have informed them about us. However, I think it is important your dad know who you are, and although I respect your privacy and personal choices I fear that they are ones I myself cannot adhere to.” Saying so, Edd removed his hand from Kevin’s and placed it idly on his lap. 

“I- well.. I told my dad last night on accident.” Kevin gave Edd a feeble smile. 

“You did?!”

“Yeah, well I was drunk and throwing up in the sink.. and it came out. Like word vomit.. just straight out of my mouth. I didn’t say it gracefully mind you. In fact, I think I called myself a fag.” He chuckled at this memory, embarrassed by himself. “Not my proudest hour. Before I came over here, we had a talk. About me, about my mom, he’s okay with it. I couldn't really believe it, but now that it's over I can’t see how I ever thought he wouldn’t be. I told him about you, Edd, and how I’d been such an ass and I don’t deserve your forgiveness but he told me to suck it up and come over here. He figured with they way I feel about you I owe it to the both of us to be a man about it.” He was chuckling with his hand and the back of his neck for a quick second before Edd was pulling it down to hold in his own hand again. 

“How you feel about me?” What had Kevin said to his dad? He saw Kevin’s face go red at this and couldn’t help but to smile at him. He had missed how Kevin’s face got red so much, surely because he was so Irish. He missed his big green eyes and his decorated face of freckles. 

Kevin was speechless, he wasn’t sure how to say what he was feeling. He looked up into Edd’s blue eyes, wet with tears that hadn’t fallen, saw his smile resting calmly on his lips, the gap in his tooth making an appearance that gave Kevin a jolt of endearment. Squeezing Edd’s hand Kevin took the plunge and said, “I think I love you, Edd. You’re just the kindest person I have ever met. So much of you is special, I look up to you so much. You’re so brave, and caring.”

Edd could not believe what Kevin was saying to him right now, he loved him? Surely Kevin wasn’t drunk right now? “K-Kevin, are you intoxicated?” 

“No, Edd. Even if I was, I’d still mean it.”

“Oh my!” Edd searched Kevin’s face for a hint of a joke, for a lie, for anything and when he couldn’t find it he squared up to Kevin and looked him in the eye. “Kevin, I feel very strong feelings for you too. I would go as far as to say I love you as well.” Edd couldn’t contain this feeling of ecstasy any longer and let his smile win his face over, and as he blinked at Kevin the tears that were in his eyes fell. Just the few. 

“I’m going to kiss you now, Dork.” Kevin teased as he swiped Edd’s tears away with his thumb and leaned over to kiss him. Quickly Edd parted his mouth for Kevin to push inside. He was raw from their conversation, and needed as much of Kevin as he was willing to give. Kevin obliged Edd’s request and was inside of him now with his tongue, licking along his teeth and wrestling with Edd’s tongue. When Edd let out a small little moan, Kevin couldn’t take it, he was pushing the smaller boy down onto the bed, moving his mouth along his cheek and into his ear. “D, I think I need you.” 

Edd was delirious with pleasure already. The hot whispers in his ear were driving him to the edge. Then, a quick wisp of anxiety approached his mind. “Kevin, will you please take off your shoes?”

“Fuck. Really, Dork?”Kevin asked and when the reply he got was a stern look from Edd, he have up. “Fine, fine I will. I’m sorry.” He was flustered and didn’t want to take any time away from Edd’s body. 

After throwing his shoes off he was quickly back on top of Edd when a quick, “ouch” immersed from Edd’s mouth. “Hold on. Oh my, I do apologize.” Kevin watched as Edd reached inside of his own pants with a red face. Kevin eyed him in amazement, _ is he really touching himself right now? _ “My apologies, Kevin, I was unsorted, and needed to fix myself…”

“Fuck, Dork, it's okay. Just come here. Now.” He demanded with a finger. Taking off Edd’s shirt, his hat fell off too, and it was a shock to Kevin that it wasn’t apart of his head. He had never seen him without it.. even trying to think hard he couldn't think of a time. Edd had thick, sleek black hair that fell out of his hat and into his face. It was long enough to almost reach his shoulders. Glancing down at the rest of Edd’s body he took in his slender frame and pale chest and put his hands into Edd’s hair and kissed him hard. 

Edd  was feeling dizzy, and if this was anything close to what being drunk was like he could finally see why people did it. With Kevin’s hands in his hair he was unconsciously bucking his hips up into Kevin who was straddling him now, sitting up in his lap. Edd pushed his hands into Kevin's hoodie reached up to feel his defined body, he could make out his pecs and his abs, and he felt exposed so he thought it was only fair he took Kevin’s shirt off too. With Kevin distracted by the fabric over his face and his arms up in the air Edd’s face was in level with Kevin’s chest and he couldn’t resist, so he leaned in and gave a wet kiss to his chest, licking and nibbling. Once Kevin’s shirt was off and on the floor, Edd’s hands were free to rub along the places he had been kissing. Edd rubbed his thumbs over Kevin’s nipples after he gave them a small lick and he felt Kevin pushing his hips on his lap, groans coming from Kevin’s mouth. 

“Shit, Edd. Wow.”

“Please remove yourself from my lap, Kevin.”

“Shit, D, I’m sorry, yeah I’ll get up. Do you want me to leave?” He worried, standing to his feet. 

“No, that’s not why. I just.. I would like it if you were to lay down on my bed please.”

“Oh.. okay.” Now Kevin was smiling, looking mischievous and playful again. 

Now that Kevin was laying topless in his bed, Edd shuffled through the room and picked up their clothes and draped them neatly over the frame of his bed while Kevin kept laughing at him, managing “Dork” in between his giggles. With the mess picked up Edd walked over to the bed and crawled on top of Kevin, kissed him up to his mouth and planting a hot kiss there and pressed his body onto Kevin’s, wiggling between his legs to make room for himself. Edd was overwhelmed. He was hot, and he was extremely hard. He wanted to make the moves, and was surprised by this. He knew that Kevin had little knowledge and even littler experience in what they were going to do. Edd kissed his way back down Kevin’s chest hearing groans and gasps coming from behind Kevin’s teeth. 

_ Holy shit! _ Kevin thought, the way Edd was making him feel it was hard to guess that he was a virgin. He kept his hands down by his side, clenched into fists. He wasn’t really sure what to do with them, and didn’t want to be too rough with Edd. He was sharply brought back from  the distraction of his thoughts by the feeling of Edd’s fingers working Kevin’s pants button open.  “what...wh-” He stuttered. 

“Would you please lift your backside up so I can remove your pants, Kevin?” Edd’s face was red, he wasn’t really embarrassed by this, or nervous, just feeling shocked at how forward he was being. 

“Uh.. yeah, okay.” Kevin complied, but what happened made his jaw drop, not only had Edd taken his pants off, but he pulled his underwear down too, and feeling so vulnerable made his face blush. What was Edd going to think of him? Kevin had never had any complaints from girls about his size, but would anyone ever actually say anything? 

Edd looked up at Kevin after eyeing his length. Kevin’s dick was long, and a reasonable thickness. He smiled at Kevin and he returned the gesture before closing his eyes and throwing his head back. Edd took Kevin’s cock into his hands and crouched down to give a wet kiss to his head. “I’ve never done this before.. or even had it done to me..” Edd admitted.

“It’s okay, babe. Just be careful of your teeth. Don’t worry about taking it all in, don’t be afraid to get messy. It will feel better, and actually make it easier on you.”

Just like that Edd was bobbing down onto Kevin's shaft, licking tirelessly at the hardness in his mouth and moving his hand up and down in stride with the motions of his mouth. This seemed to be good enough because now Kevin’s hands were in Edd’s hair again and little whispers were escaping from Kevin’s mouth.  _ Fuck.. oh.. D.. wow…  _ “Is this okay?”

“Yeah, babe, that’s really good.” Kevin gasped. 

“Can I try something, Kevin?”

“Yeah, babe.”

Edd moved his other hand in between Kevin’s legs and slicked his finger generously with his mouth before he placed it on Kevin’s entrance, moving over the tight muscle in small circles. This made Kevin buck up into Edd’s mouth, and his hands tighten in Edd’s hair, pulling it. “Fucking, shit! Babe, please be careful.. I… shit.. I don’t know if I’m ready for more than.. that.” 

“Okay, Kevin, my apologies.” Edd said, moving his hand away from Kevin’s ass.

“Wait, don’t stop doing that though.” Kevin requested, making Edd smile around his dick. 

After a few minutes of this, Kevin didn’t know how much more he could take so he brought Edd’s face to his and gave him a kiss before he flipped them over, landing on top of Edd and making his way down Edd’s body to return the favor. He could feel Edd shuddering as he made his way down. He hoped that Edd couldn’t tell that he was shaking. Edd rewarded Kevin with sexy noises, moans and gasps and bucking hips. When he went to mimic the motion Edd made against his hole, he could feel how loose it was in comparison to the pressure Kevin felt. Edd pushed against Kevin's hand and the tip of his finger slipped inside without much resistance. “Is this okay?”

“Uhm, yes.. very okay.. Kevin.” Edd whined and Kevin felt his worry slip fastly away as he pushed his finger deeper inside and watched as Edd pushed himself up and down on it. 

“Fucking hell, Double D, you are way too hot for your own damn good,” Kevin said as he placed another finger inside for Edd. This time, Edd stopped for a second, allowing himself to relax before he kept going. Kevin remembered the hand gestures Edd showed him the last day they were together, and mimicked them, scissoring his fingered against the walls of Edd’s ass to stretch it open. 

When Edd could feel himself loose against Kevin’s touch he opened his eyes to see Kevin staring up at him, and with a red face he said “I’m ready now.. if you.. if you want to go further..” 

“Fucking yes, Double D. Get some lube.” Kevin growled, and it made Edd’s dick jump. After scrambling for the lube and handing it to Kevin Edd laid there and waited. Soon he felt the pressure of Kevin’s dick against him, and he opened his eyes to give Kevin a reassuring nod before he pushed into him.Edd put his hands up in request for Kevin to still himself while he adjusted to the pressure, and soon dropped his hands and gave another nod. He was so inthralled by the fullness he felt inside of him, he had no idea it would feel this good. Edd was reaching for the sheets around him and pulling at them, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out as Kevin pushed into him, slowly and first and then faster as he pulled himself nearly all the way out and quickly back in. 

Kevin had never felt something so tight wrapped around his cock and was so close to the edge he felt guilty, he did not want to leave Edd behind. He was pushing fast into Edd now, his elbows locked in defiance to keep him up, but they soon gave out and left Kevin to topple onto Edd. As Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd, Edd did so too with his legs. With this new angle, Edd cried out with the new feeling of Kevin’s dick hitting him in the right spot, Kevin put his hand over Edd’s mouth and begged into his ear. “D, I’m going to cum, is that okay?” He was answered with small nod and he sped up, pumping into Edd with harsh groans, and then quickly slowing to hard and steady pounds as Edd winced in pleasure. After Kevin had slowed to a stop, he laid still for a moment before he rolled off of Edd and onto his back. “Shit, that was good,” Kevin exclaimed. “Now get up here and touch yourself, Dork.”

Quickly Edd shuffled to his knees and embarrassedly starting pulling at himself, his breath quickening to each beat. His eyes were closed so he was surprised when he felt Kevin’s finger snake around him and ask permission into his hole again, when he bent slightly over, balancing himself with his other hand on the wall, he heard kevin groan. 

“Wow, babe, you're all wet and slick form my cum. Shit. You are fucking hot.” With the pressure in Edd’s ass coming and going, screwing his brain up, and has hand tight around his dick all he had to say was,”Kevin..” in a whine, and Kevin knew what was coming. 

“It’s okay babe. Come on me, it's okay.. come on.” And with that Edd’s release came, spurts of his hot cum leaking onto Kevin’s chest. 


	11. Epilogue

CH 11

Epilogue

 

The ground outside of the school was covered in snow and when all was quiet early in the morning or late at night you could hear the wind whistling through the trees and alley ways. It was late in the evening now, and Leann sat at the regular coffee shop, rubbing her thumb vertically across the screen of her phone before thumbing finally at a picture of Edd and Kevin. Giggling she went over the contents of Edd’s facebook page. 

 

Edd now in a relationship with Kevin  since 12/26

 

She was really happy for Edd and enthusiastically clicked like on their status update and their new profile picture that showed them standing side by side, Kevin’s arm around Edd’s shoulder. Both of them were smiling ear to ear. Edd was wearing his black hat, and a christmas sweater, red with white snowflakes decorating the front stitched with yarn, a white collar poking out from the neck. Kevin was wearing the same green hoodie from the night when Leann first saw him at the club, and the same hat, Leann laughed aloud at this too. She went back to her idle scrolling until she heard the bell on the front door ring and looked up to see Edd coming through, waving to someone behind him. When Leann looked in the direction that Edd was waving she saw Kevin walking away, “Hey, Edd! I got your coffee, for ya!” 

“Thank you so much!” Edd said to Leann, taking a seat at her table. 

“You say goodbye to lover boy?” She asked nodding to the door.

“Very  humorous, Leann.” Edd started, blushing. “Yes, I did. He is going to his last class for the day. Is this decaf?”

“Yeah, it's decaf. As if I wouldn’t know better!” 

“My apologies, I was only ensuring.” Edd teased. 

They had been back to school for a few days but hadn’t had much time to catch up. They had several phone calls where Edd told Leann all about what happened between him and Kevin. She was interested in hearing about all of it of course. Especially about how Edd had lost his virginity. Edd reluctantly told her, certain that he’d never hear the end of her mockery. Here at the table though, she asked for a replay of their christmas night together. And Edd obliged. He told her about how they spent the night walking through the snow, how they talked about growing up, his face was bright and smiling the whole time. Edd mentioned how Kevin told him about his mom, and Edd told Kevin about what growing up basically without his parents was. She listened gleefully, and without objection. 

Leann couldn’t wait to fall in love, and was happy for her friend. She listened in awe for an hour before she realized how long it had been. It was a knock on the glass that broke her attention, and when they both looked up through the window they saw that the shop had closed 10 minutes earlier and it was Kevin knocking at the window. She waved at the smiling red head, and he kindly waved back before pointing at Edd and motioning for his attention with a come hither motion. 

Leann followed Edd to the door, and stood outside in the snow with them for a moment, chatting casually. After she dismissed herself she walked toward her dorm, listening intently to the snow as it crunched under her feet. She looked over her shoulder at the boys walking away from her, hand in hand, talking happily to each other, laughing. She could hear them in her mind, saying simple things to each other that made big impacts on their hearts, thinking to herself that that’s what love was. Simple and big all at once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That was the whole shabang!   
> I hope everyone enjoyed it and will leave me comments with any constructive criticism.   
> I reallt enjoyed writing this and it was actually my first fic. Going forward I think I am going to work on some prompts, they're definitely going to be shorter. This was a lot to take on for first time and I'm probably going to pace myself. I don't want to get burnt out. So this begs the question that if I am working on something do people prefer chapters here or there or for it to be posted as a whole? 
> 
> Admittedly I am not so confident in my time line choice for this plot line. Originally I wasn't sure their relationship would get so serious in a time span of 2 or 4 weeks. I think if I went back I would have changed it over a longer period of time. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!!!!


End file.
